Naruto the Monster Sage
by EvaUnit15
Summary: What if Naruto was a sage of creatures that no one in the elemental nations never heard of or thought of. Naruto kept it a secret, but now on his first mission in the nations outside his village, he will have to reveal it. Watch out Elemental Nations, the monster sage has revealed himself and with his partners along with many more monsters awaiting his orders.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be a crossover between Naruto and monster hunter. What if Naruto had a summoning scroll of monsters and was a sage of the monsters? He will have two partner monsters that are similar to each other, here's a hint of which ones they are. One name starts with a Z, and the other name starts with an S, now think of Naruto's situation of being himself and having a demon inside him, one monster is like him and the other monster is similar to the demon but both monsters can be considered twins, only with some changes. Now, EvaUnit15 does not anything in this story, everything belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

" _Guess I have no choice._ " a blond in an orange jumpsuit thought as he is in a prison of ice mirrors made by his opponent. The reason he was inside the prison? Because of Sasuke, his so-called 'teammate', switched places with him and ended up activating his Sharingan.

"That's what you get dope, now I can show that the Uchiha are the elites," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Why would you do that to your teammate?" the fake hunter-nin asked, hiding the disgust in her voice at the action.

"He's just a clanless orphan, nobody will miss him," Sasuke said as he sneered at Naruto, who was sitting crossed leg in the middle of the ice mirror prison.

Sasuke just smirked when he saw this "Giving up already dope? How pathetic." he finished before he got knocked out by a hit to the back of the head and tossed across the bridge and landed close to Sakura and Tazuna, where sakura abandoned Tazuna to get to her 'sasuke-kun' side.

The person that knocked Sasuke out was an another Naruto, a clone.

Sakura looked at him and screamed "Why did you do that to Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Baka!" she expected him to heel to her, but to her surprise, he just glared at her with small bolts of lightning coming off of him, but she thought it was just her mind playing games.

The clone just kept glaring at her before he spoke "It's time I shed my mask and show my true self. Don't even think you can boss or hit me around at you whim." he then dispelled.

Back with Naruto in the ice mirror prison he just completed hand seals, the nin was watching while keeping her guard up.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her reply from him was a smirk "Just shedding my mask." he said and before she could question him on it he was obscured from view by a puff of smoke.

When it cleared she blushed behind her mask, she had a good reason because naruto is now taller than Sasuke by a full head, have a lean body with compact muscles, his face is more angular, making him more handsome, making the nin's blush increase.

His clothing changed as well, he is now wearing a gold-colored duster coat that reaches his ankle's, underneath that he wears a black vest, a white dress shirt under that, black pants with brown combat boots that reach halfway up his shins.

On the back of his coat is the kanji for 'Monster Sage' vertically, on his headband, the cloth gold too, on the metal plate is the kanji for 'G-Rank Hunter'.

There were also seals on all of his clothes, out of view, that he put on when he received them to make the clothes tougher and more durable along with storage seals, temperature control seals, and growth seals that make the clothes grow with him just to name a few of the many seals.

He stretched his arms a little before he dropped them to his sides and looked around.

"Been a while since I took off the mask, feels good." he said while chuckling a little. The hunter-nin was going to say something but was cut off when she heard the sound of many chirping birds.

She looked at the source to see Kakashi running towards Zabuza, who was being held in place by dogs, with a ball of lighting in his right hand, the chirping sound coming from it Kakashi held back his attack to thrust it through Zabuza's chest.

She canceled her ice mirrors and shunshin in front of Zabuza as Kakashi thrust his hand forward, getting wide eyes from both Kakashi and Zabuza.

" _I'm sorry I failed you master_." Haku thought to herself with her eyes closed behind her mask, waiting for the pain.

But nothing came.

She slowly opened one eye to see the attack being blocked before it was launched out of Kakashi's hand by a giant double-bladed ax that was made up of what looked like large blue and cream colored scales with a light blue glow coming from some spaces between the scales along with some rough looking white fur was in between the blades with it coming from the smaller blade on the front side of the weapon.

She looked at who wielded it to see Naruto holding it up with one hand and he didn't even look like he's trying to hold it. He swung it upward and let it settle on his right shoulder as he held it with his right hand and looked at Kakashi.

"I'm not about to let you kill her or Zabuza, sensei." Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice as he stared at him.

"Naruto, you know what you just did is insubordination, right?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his student.

"Yep," Naruto answered before continuing "but like I said, I won't let you kill them. Besides I want to fight Zabuza since he first attacked us, just me and him. Swordsman against Swordsman." Naruto said with a grin.

"But first," Naruto said as he turned to look at the end of the bridge that led to the wave village, making the group look that way as well, to see Gato and an army of thugs behind him, "we need to take care of an infestation." Naruto finished as he grinned savagely at the army, unnerving many of them with the predatory look on Naruto's face.

Naruto then held up his left hand behind him with his hand open and facing away, making many wonder what he is doing, he answered their unspoken question.

"I'm just bringing out my partner's so they can stretch their legs and have fun." Naruto said before two large puffs of smoke appeared behind him on either side, everyone was holding their breath at what might come out of the smoke.

They all started hearing growling from the smoke, growling from large creatures. After a few seconds, the smoke was blown away to reveal two terrifying, at least to all the thugs with Gato, while the shinobi looked at the creatures in awe while in Sasuke's case, who woke up to see Naruto summon the creatures, was looking on in jealousy.

Standing behind Naruto the creatures looked like twin dragon dog hybrids, the only difference was the one on Naruto right was one that was the same coloring as Naruto's weapon, which he somehow got a second one like it but it had black where the blue scales were, the blades on it were bone white, the fur was black and the glow was red instead of blue. It was on his left shoulder similar to the one on his right.

The creature on his left, however, looked more like a chaotic version of the creature on Naruto's right.

Naruto spoke after he brought the ax's to his sides, holding them up about a foot from the ground.

"Now that everyone is here, me and my partners here-" the creatures growl louder "are going to kill every single one of you pathetic thugs and save that little coward Gato for last." he finishes with the same predatory grin he had earlier, somehow the creatures mimicked the same grin making them more terrifying.

"You think you can beat my army now since you just brought out two overgrown dog abominations?" Gato said with fake bravado to hide his fear.

Naruto's grin just grew while he flicked his wrists a little, making the weapons change, the front blades slid down while the back blade slid up before flipping to the front and locked in place with the smaller blade at the bottom, making them great swords that have lightning sparking over the weapon and naruto's arms, blue on his right and red on his left.

"Lets Dance!" Naruto exclaimed before running full speed with his partners behind him having lightning arcing across their bodies as they charged with Naruto, roaring.

End chapter 1

I wanted to try something like this cause when I read stories of Naruto and monster hunter crossover's, I never see one where Naruto is a sage of monsters or he gets a partner monster, so I decided to try it out and see how it goes. So if you liked the chapter let me know in a PM or a Review and leave a like, a favorite, and a follow the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is everybody! The second chapter of this story, it took me longer than I expected, anyway I had a lot of people asking me to update this story so here you go. Also if anybody forgot the monster hunter half is being all the MH games combined including MH World, which I think is awesome and can't wait to get it, along with all the weapons, armors, people, partners, and let's not forget, the MONSTERS! Let's get this chapter started! EvaUnit15 does not own anything besides his OC's and items or armors.

Chapter 1

It was a massacre, simple as that.

When Naruto and his partners met the army of thugs in the middle of the bridge, along with Zabuza with his sword Kubikiribocho joining in on the massacre, Naruto jumped into the air and slammed both his weapons down, sending the thugs around him into the air where they were swatted off the bridge by the dragon dog hybrids, or eaten by them, into the water where they skipped a few times before stopping.

Zabuza was swinging his sword in wide arcs around his chest level, bisecting many of the thugs that are in his way, he didn't notice the spear coming toward his head from the side before it was knocked away by Kakashi, who jumped and deflected the spear with a kunai.

"Looks like we're not enemies anymore, copycat." Zabuza said with a grin under his bandages as he swiped at thugs.

"It would appear so, Zabuza." Kakashi said as he pulled out a second kunai and held both in a reverse grip before slashing and stabbing thugs alongside Zabuza.

While they were doing that Naruto continued swiping the thugs, cutting them diagonally in half from shoulder to hip, by swinging his weapons in diagonal arcs, forming an X when he swings inward.

The creatures with him are stomping, batting away with their legs or tail, thugs before the blue one started having electricity build up, causing arcs of blue lightning across its body while the folded down spikes going from the back of its shoulders to the top of its chest folded upward along with its two horns on its head standing up at an angle instead of being straight.

The other creature saw this and did the same, but it had red lighting, and electricity sparking on them and around them with some arcs hitting Naruto, who stood a few feet in front of them, and the respective colored lighting went to the weapon with their color and powered them up, leaving an aura of blue on the weapon in his right hand while a red aura was on the weapon in his left hand.

Naruto glanced down at the weapons after kicking a thug in the nuts, making many males cringe and some cover their nuts, high into the air off the bridge and grinned before he called to his teammates and allies.

"GET CLEAR!" Naruto yelled, the others looked to see the weapons in his hands covered in aura and electricity along with the creatures with their look being more feral and savage with the electricity arching all over their bodies and moved out of the way until they stood behind Naruto and the creatures.

Naruto held his weapons up in the air above his shoulders while the creatures inhale for a few seconds,

"Later bitches." Naruto said with a grin before swinging down with his weapons and an energy slash in the shape of an X was sent sailing towards the thugs at high speed, the creatures letting loose a lightning roar that went to the sides of the energy slash, completely filling the side to side width of the bridge, meaning the thugs only way out was to back up extremely quickly or jump off the bridge.

Before the thugs could do anything they were hit with the attack and a giant smoke cloud erupted from where the thugs were at.

When the smoke cleared, the group saw only a few thugs left that were around Gato, who was shaking in fear, the blast also cleared out more of the mist, showing that Gato and the few thugs were at the unfinished end of the bridge.

The thugs were killed quickly with a kunai that pierced their heads by Kakashi, making Gato stumble back before he stopped himself.

Naruto started walking toward Gato while putting his weapons on his back, making him start shaking more intensely before trying to bargain with Naruto.

"Don't kill me, ill give you anything! Money! Women! Land! Slaves! Anything!" Gato said, shaking horrible with fear on his face and pale.

Naruto looked at him with a neutral look before speaking.

"I'm not going to fall for any of that crap." Naruto says with a deadpan expression before speaking again when his partners walked up behind him, making Gato become slightly more paler and shake.

"Now I'm giving you two options, either you come quietly and face your punishment of the villagers of wave like a man you claim to be or you jump off the bridge. Your choice." Naruto said with a grin, hoping that Gato would come so he could see the beating and maiming Gato is going to go through.

Gato was shaking like a leaf during a storm and pale as a sheet of paper, thinking of a way to get out of this situation he is in.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Naruto grabs his blue weapon and rested it on his shoulder, waiting for Gato to make a move with a grin.

After a few more seconds Gato turned around and jumped off the unfinished end of the bridge.

Naruto and his two partners just stared at the spot with surprised looks before Naruto spoke with surprise and amazement in his voice.

"Wow. He actually jumped." Naruto then walked to the ledge and looked down before he yelled after seeing what's going on.

"OI! Girl, Spit that out! You don't know where it been!" Naruto yelled, the others looked curious about what he was yelling at walked over and as they got closer the ledge they heard a spitting type sound before they looked down at where Gato jumped to see the mist clear to show Gato's body in half, only the upper portion remained while the lower was ten feet away and the water colored red around the body parts. Gato had a look of pure fear frozen on his face.

What the group saw was the water close to the upper body swirling more than the area around it, meaning something just dove under before they could see it.

They turned toward Naruto to ask what he saw when they stopped at an unusual sight in front of them.

Naruto was scratching the belly of the blue monster while he had a clone do the same with the red one as the creatures were wagging their tails.

"Who are good boys? You are." Naruto said before he jumped off while the clone poofed away, the monsters standing back up looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Here ya go Zinogre," Naruto said as he unsealed a large steak before tossing it up in the air, only for the blue creature known as Zinogre to snatch out of the air before eating it.

"and here's one for you as well Stygian." he unsealed another large steak and tossed in the air for the red creature to eat, who ate it whole.

"Now, I know your wondering what's going on, but I will tell you once we get back to the house, but first lets clean this bridge up. I doubt anyone would want to work on a blood and gut covered one." Naruto said before water was launched into the air on either side of the bridge before it started to rain down on it, washing away the blood and guts.

When it was finished Naruto looked toward the side of the bridge that still had mist, making the others in the group look over as well, to see a set of glowing red eyes from a giant beast.

"Thanks." Naruto said before snapping everyone out of their stupor for seeing the glowing eyes bob up and down toward Naruto before they disappeared out of view under the bridge.

A FEW DAY'S LATER

The bridge was finished, and at the time it was finished another party was thrown, the first one was when the people of wave found out Gato was dead.

At the party everyone was having a good time, even Sasuke was. When the people heard that Naruto was the one to kill Gato, he was swarmed with people thanking him and following him around.

Naruto was sitting against a tree while around him Zinogre and Stygian were curled up like they were sleeping, but they weren't as they had little kids, including Inari, climbing over them. Sometimes they would rumble a little to make it more exciting for the kids, which brings a smile to Naruto's face to see everyone having such a good time.

Naruto then leaned forward and placed his hands behind his back, like he was grabbing a weapon before a puff of smoke appeared and went away to show he was holding a regular sword in his right hand and a shield in his left.

Before he could do anything after he placed the shield on the ground next to him and the sword in his lap he was surrounded by the kids who were looking at the weapons he had.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before seeing them nod and what looked like stars in Inari's eyes.

"Well alright," Naruto said before he picked the shield up and held the weapons in front of him for the kids to see, unknown to the kids the adults were also behind them wanting to know as well.

"What I'm doing is mainly checking my weapons and armor to make sure there in good condition after so long of not being used." Naruto said as he started checking his current weapons before sealing them and unsealed the same weapons he used on the bridge.

After about an hour of checking armor and weapons for any age showing on them or sharpening dull blades back to their razor edge, soon he was done and the party was dying down and everyone started returning to their homes.

When no one was looking Naruto snuck off to a clearing near Tazuna's house where he stood in the middle of, humming a tune.

"You can come out now Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked to his left to see Sasuke walk into view from behind a tree with a warm smile on his face.

Naruto continues speaking with a warm smile as well.

"Or should I say, Satsuki."

End of Chapter 2

That was easier than I thought, sorry it's not much but I was in a hurry and had no inspiration for the chapter, but I hope you still like, leave a fav and review. So many people wanted this chapter, so here it is. Also, keep an eye for any other chapters for my other stories if you like them. Also tell me if you want Naruto to have a harem or not, if so then I will ask you readers who you want in the harem and I will see if I can get it done. HAVE FUN READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter everyone! Man, this is insane! This story has the most view and reviews. I never expected it to get this popular this quickly. Also, I have seen and replied to many reviews about this story and I'm saying this, many of the things you suggest like Naruto being able to summon the felines, Which is happening in this chapter, by the way, is very surprising and I was already planning on having those ideas of your's in the story. It's going to take a while cause I'm working on other chapters for my other stories along with juggling time for school which I'm about to graduate from in a few days, my job, and at home, so I am very busy and tight scheduled right now. Now onto the chapter! EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his ideas and oc's.

Chapter 3

It is time to return back home to Konoha. The people of Wave were sad that they had to go back, but they understood. Their moods instantly brightened when Naruto promised to come back and visit from time to time.

Team 7 were at the bridge, which in the time of having it built the villagers kept Naruto and his team away from a certain area of the town, stating they were making a present to send them off.

When Naruto and the team looked at the bridge, they saw a statue with life-size versions of Zinogre, Stygian, and Naruto. The statue had a life-sized Naruto in his hunter clothes and wielding the same weapons he used in the fight, the right one on his shoulder while he held the other straight-forward as he had a grin on his face.

Zinogre was on the right roaring while low to the ground and had its spikes raised up. Stygian was on the left roaring as well, but with its head held up high along with its spikes standing up.

The statue of the three stood in the middle of the bridge, with the Naruto statue pointing its weapon towards the open road before the bridge.

Naruto whistled as he looked at the statue, Kakashi nodded while he had his book away, Sakura was looking at the statue in surprise while Satsuki, who is back in her disguise of Sasuke, was inwardly impressed at the craftsmanship since the statue has every detail down to the scales on Naruto's partners.

"Can't believe this is what they've been working on." Naruto said while walking around the statue to see it completely.

"I have to agree." Kakashi said as he looked at it from his spot.

They heard a voice that they weren't expecting to be there.

"I would have to agree as well," Zabuza's voice said from behind the team, making them turn around to see Zabuza walking toward them with Haku walking beside him with her mask on her belt.

"Though I do like the fierceness and ferocity that it has the most." Zabuza said with a grin under his bandages.

"We decided we would like to join Konoha. You can thank your monster hunter there for that." Zabuza said while pointed to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at this.

"Alright," Naruto said before he walked until he was in front of the bridge along with a cat wearing clothing similar to him walking upright alongside him with some armor on its torso, legs, arms, and a helmet on its head. On its back was a small backpack fit for its size and it had a weapon similar to the ones Naruto used on the bridge on its lower back.

The cat was tall enough to reach Naruto's knees and was reading and writing in a small notebook it has.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Sakura yelled while pointing at the cat, which made it look at her from its writing, the rest of the group were also looking at it funny.

Naruto stopped and looked at her with a flat stare before answering her while gesturing to the cat.

"This is Lora, she is my partner for the Feline's," Naruto said while Lora was also giving a flat stair toward Sakura, who was starting to be creeped out by both stairs from Naruto and Lora.

"She is a special feline though because she is from the Palico side of the feline family, but still a feline none the less. Palico's are fighting partners that work alongside hunter's as they are on quests." Naruto said with a lecture type voice toward Sakura.

While the others were chuckling quietly to themselves at the scene before Kakashi collected himself with his book out.

"Now its time to go back to the village, let's go home team." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

Zabuza simply looked at him with a twitching eye while Haku was standing next to Naruto with a small blush.

"Actually sensei," Naruto said, getting Kakashi's and the rest of the group's attention before continuing.

"I have another way that could get us back in a few minutes." Naruto said while walking in front of the group while moving his hand to his mouth.

"Oh, and what is this way of your's, dope?" Satsuki said, playing her part as Sasuke, with a scoff.

"I have been working with Zinogre and Stygian on ways to travel faster and we were able to complete it about 4 months ago." Naruto said before he bit his thumb and slammed his palm on the ground, causing two large puffs of smoke to appear before they cleared, showing Zinogre and Stygian standing there.

"Alright you two, we're going to travel through the lightning tunnel." Naruto said, causing Zinogre and Stygian to grin, which scared Sakura, and to walk to the middle of the road and lay down on their stomachs with their grins still on.

"What is the lightning tunnel?" Haku asked with a raised eyebrow while looking at Naruto, who was walking toward Zinogre with Lora following after she put her notebook away.

"You find out soon enough." Naruto said simply with a grin as he jumped with a small amount of chakra in his legs and landed on Zinogre's back, Lora climbed up Zinogre's arm and sat on its shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on or we're leaving you here." Naruto said as he gestured to the two fanged wyverns who were shaking slightly, from what the group didn't know.

Satsuki walked up to Stygian, who simply looked at her with the same grin, and climbed up to sit.

The other's walked up to the two monsters, Haku climbed up Zinogre and sat in front of Naruto, Zabuza climbed up as well and sat behind the two of them.

Lora moved from her spot on Zinogre's shoulder and sat in front of Haku, who hugged her.

The rest of team seven got on Stygian, Sasuke in the middle, Sakura in front of him with her legs on one side, and Kakashi behind both of them with his book still out.

Naruto saw the mistake Sakura made and got off of Zinogre, getting a disappointed look from Haku and a chuckle from Zabuza when he saw this, and walked over to Stygian and grabbed Sakura's right ankle and tossed her entire body in the air, making her scream, and she landed back in her spot but with her legs on either side.

"What was that for baka?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who had a straight face as he spoke.

"If you stayed like that while we were traveling, you would have been flung off and sent tumbling along the ground at high speed. Now imagine what would happen since you couldn't channel chakra throughout your body to lessen the impact, which may I add if Kakashi had the same fall and channeled a lot of chakra he would still be gravely injured to the point where he will be hospitalized for a few months. Now again, imagine what would happen to you." Naruto said with a straight face.

Sakura, who was pale and shaking slightly, simply shook her head.

"Never mind." Sakura said quietly while she tried to get the images out of her head.

Naruto nodded before he walked until he was between the two monsters.

"Now, we are going to travel in a way that I and my partners developed called the Lightning Tunnel, as the name implies we will be moving at extremely high speeds, higher than a kage can go on a big adrenalin rush and massive chakra reserves." Naruto explained, which got surprised looks from the group while Zinogre and Stygian got up.

"Now like the name implies once again, the travel is like we're going through a tunnel of lightning with some of the lightning arching off of us as we travel." Naruto said as he looked at the group before he bit his thumb again and smeared some blood on a hidden seal and was covered in smoke.

When it cleared he got more surprised looks from his group, along with the townspeople watch from the bridge with Inari and his family in the front.

In Naruto's place was an armored individual that looked like it belonged in legends, the armor was mainly blue with red accents on it with large, spiked shoulder pauldrons similar to Zinogre, and the helmet completely covered Naruto's head with halfway back it was covered in a wild mane of fur that Zinogre has and his face is covered by faceplate that had glowing electric blue eyes and mouth along with the same glow coming from many places of the armor.

"This is my Zinogre X armor, the blademaster version." Naruto said with a distorted voice with static and a little thunder in it, making the team feel like Naruto was able to yell and have thunder go off at the same time, Zabuza had a grin at the travel along with the idea of yelling and having thunder go off at the same time.

"Now there are two versions of armor, this is one of them, the blademaster, you can guess what that's for," Naruto said while he turned his head to look at both his team and Zabuza with Haku before continuing.

"Though I do believe Zabuza would like the blademaster armor while Haku would like the Gunner armor, the gunner armor is for someone who uses long-range attacks like how Haku uses her senbon." Naruto said as he finished his lecture by turning around to face the direction they are about to go in.

"Now let's get this started shall we, you two." Naruto said while he looked at Zinogre and Stygian, who started building electricity up, causing some of it to float in the air around them and zap nearby things around them, including Naruto.

"Hey, Inari!" Naruto yelled at the boy when he turned his body sideways so his left side is facing him and the villagers.

"Remember what I told you, alright?" Naruto said while he raised his left hand in a fist toward Inari, who did the same action with a smile and tears in his eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice.

Naruto smiled under his helmet before grinning when he heard the electricity build up even more, after a few more seconds a tear appeared in front of the group, it was glowing electric blue with red and black flashing in it before it opened wider, showing a straight tunnel made of electricity and lighting of the same colors.

Naruto turned his head toward it while lowering his left arm and looked at the tunnel before he lifted his right arm and pointed at the tunnel.

"Once more, into the breach my old friends!" Naruto yelled as he charged right towards it with Zinogre and Stygian alongside him.

As he jumped, Naruto spun around and did a two finger salute towards the villagers before he spun back around and sped up like a bullet when he entered the tunnel, Zinogre and Stygian sped up in the same manner when they entered the tunnel.

After they entered it the tunnels closed with a bang.

"There goes the Hero of Nami." Tazuna said he rubbed the back of his head before speaking again

"I think the bridge would be named 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." Tazuna said, getting agreements from everyone that heard him.

Back with the group, Naruto was flying diagonally with his monster partners running in the air as they sped through the Lightning Tunnel.

As they sped through the group saw lightning arching off on Zinogre and Stygian as they moved forward, when they looked down they saw that they weren't even running on the ground, but on air, that surprised the group, making Naruto chuckle as he moved around objects in their way along with his partners and looked around to see other lightning tunnels merging into the one their in from different areas with various other monsters in them.

One of the monsters just entered from behind them when they passed one of the openings and came up behind Naruto and raised its head underneath him until he was kneeling on its head as it sped along with Zinogre and Stygian, getting surprised looks from the group as they looked at the giant monster Naruto was on.

"This is Lagiacrus, the one that helped at the bridge alongside Zinogre and Stygian." Naruto said while petting Lagiacrus on the head, getting a purr from her.

"Now we're coming up on our stop in a few minutes, so just enjoy yourselves and look at all the monster around you." Naruto said to the group, prompting them to look around to see many and various of different monsters that traveled through the lightning tunnels, some merging into the one they're in and sped past them and entered a different tunnel branching off.

Their next stop is Konoha, but will she be ready for Naruto who is now letting his true self-be seen, along with his monster partners.

Chapter 3 End

So many views and reviews along with PM's. You readers really like this story don't you? Well, then I can't deny you that so here was chapter 3. Also the lightning tunnel, I got the idea from 'Digimon the movie' good movie you should watch it, anyway the tunnel was from the internet scene where wargreymon and metalgarurumon were traveling through the internet pathways to fight diaboromon. So please leave me reviews on what you thought of the chapter along with PM'S, have a good time reading everyone.


End file.
